


Let's make History

by Kianoothenerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, More characters will be added as the story continues - Freeform, Multi, Multishipping, art collage au, they're in collage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianoothenerd/pseuds/Kianoothenerd
Summary: Basically team voltron and others in art collage. Multiships and tomfoolery and maybe angst idk tho.





	1. Chapter 1

New students came in to the class in clumps. Most of them looked like the typical hipster, but you can't really judge when you look like me. Bright orange hair, a fabulous moustache, and dressing as your finest to impress new students, it really looks like you are one of them. As soon as I was sure that everyone had come into the lecture room, I shut the door. They were all getting nestled in the seats that they would be occupying for the next four to six years. Many anxious faces along with those who could care less. I had a feeling that this class in particular would be interesting. I didn't know why I felt this but my gut was never wrong before.

A few students caught my eye, not due to wild hair nor outrageous clothing, but there was something about them that stood out. One lad in blue was talking to another in yellow, using wide gestures and different expressions. The boy in yellow paid close attention to the blue boy's story.

I spotted two other students with shirts that displayed different conspiracies discussing a variety of things. They were definitely going very in depth with whatever they were talking about when I cleared my throat. All the students ceased conversations and turned their attention to me.

I started with a classic icebreaker, " Hello everyone, my name is Coran Smythe , and I will be your professor for the next few years. Welcome to the history of the arts, and when I say the arts I mean the general arts. The reason you are here is not because this class is mandatory; well some of you are, but you are all here to you can get a better understanding of the arts. A saying I always use in life is, 'In order to do something great, one must learn on how that greatness started. Only then can they truly do something great.' This is how you will get a good grade in this class. If you can get a basic understanding of the arts, then your life will become much easier. I would know. Now pretenous arseholes can't say I don't understand art." I shifted my posture a bit as the class let out a laugh.

" It is amusing to see their faces, when I 'roast' them. Any ways we will be playing a game as I pass out the class syllabus. You will see that there are numbers on your desks. I will call out a number and ask a question about you. Seems simple enough right, so let's begin." I said, grabbing the syllabus. I passed the papers out by row, making sure I didn't mis-count. Eyeballing the list of numbers, I called out number five. A boy in green raised their hand. I pointed at him and asked," What is your childhood nickname?"

The boy looked a bit shocked. He fixed his glasses and mumbled something. "What was that, son? You are going to have to speak up. My old ears can't hear very well." I chuckled. The boy turned a brighter shade of red then his friends jacket.

"My nickname was Pidge. But my actual name is Katie, Sir. But you can call me Pidge. I'd prefer that over Katie any day." Pidge answered. They seemed really uneasy about have to talk about themselves in front of the class, but they will have to present in front of the class when the time comes.

"Oh well sorry for calling you a boy. I hope you can forgive me." I apologized.

"No problem, it happens all the time." Pidge sheepishly confessed, rubbing the back of her head. I cleared my throat as a sign that I was moving on. I grabbed the paper and went on with the task at hand. I continued to plow through others until I called out number thirteen.

Thirteen was the boy in yellow that was listening to the boy in blue beforehand. He seemed like a sweet lad, and looked a little fidgety. He looked like he just wanted the question to be asked and answered already. Thinking of a question for him, I remembered how interested he looked when he was listening to his friend so I asked, "What was the story that the boy next to you was telling earlier?"

The boy stopped fidgeting and smiled. He eye-balled his friend and said, " Well, my buddy Lance here was going on and on about different techniques and styles of photography. He was gushing about about when you get the perfect shot it's just so orgamph." The boy couldn't finish what he was as his friend slapped his hand over yellows mouth. Blue looked extremely flustered, and he was laughing nervously at his friend.

"Sorry my friend was being a little over dramatic there. I was really just gushing over a camera that I bought recently, and the quality photos i was able to take." Blue apologised, glaring at his friend. "I'll um sit now", he murmured scrambling to sit down. Blue still kept his hand on Yellows mouth, almost as if the man would keep on speaking about the techniques in a lewd way.

I called out number seven and Blue looked up again. I wanted to ask him a regular question I really did, but I also wanted to help him get revenge on his friend. My normally neutral judgment was teetering on to being unfair to other students. In the end I ask Blue to introduce himself in a another language.

"Hola mi nombre es Lance y mi amigo Hunk es un pinchazo." Lance proudly yelled, causing a few other Spanish speaker to giggle. Sadly I did not speak nor understand the language so I couldn't see what was funny.

I continued to rattle off the numbers until I reached the final one, number one. I typically save number one for last. Mostly for the anticipation.

"And last, but not least", I called dramatically building the suspense, "Number one!"

The boy in red that sat next to Pidge raised his hand. He looked a bit terrified, but was trying to play it off as being nonchalant.

"Your question is, what is your favorite conspiracy theory?" I questioned, eyeballing the patches on his jacket.

The boy glowed as he excitedly exclaimed, " Mothman!" Red looked like he was ready to continue to rant and rave, but realized he was the center of attention, He murmured a quick never mind and sat down. The class stifled a giggle. The poor boy looked so embarrassed.

I continued on with the class making a few jokes along the way. I saw a student with a prosthetic arm, a student with very long hair, and a group of badass women in the corner. Well this year is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter one - And they were roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god they were roommates

The sound of chatter and goodbyes filled the crisp autumn air as I dragged my suitcase behind me. The weight of my bags slowed me down causing me to get caught up with family rush. I already felt home sick as is, but it is over bearing at this point. Sadly, it wasn't going to any get faster. Fuck me. Then I heard a voice that sounded very familiar, almost as if it was -

"Lance? Is that you?", the voice said from behind me. I turned around and revealed one of my best buddies. In front of me was my internet friend, Hunk. I ran and hugged him as tightly as I could with all my baggage. 

"Holy shit, Hunk? What the fuck dude," I playfully questioned pulling my self away. He was a lot bigger than I was, both in height and in weight. Almost nothing has changed, except for one thing. 

"Wait are those earrings?" I asked moving the hair by Hunks ears to the side. The newly embedded jewels, were black and looked like gauges to the untrained eye. But I knew for fact Hunk was too much of a scaredy cat to go through with that idea. " When the hell did this happened, like was it a dare or something?"

"Well I was going to a new place with new people so I wanted to get something new. I thought earrings wouldn't be something I would regret later on in life. Besides, I can literally take them off if I regret the choose" Hunk explained.

"Welp you're not wrong," I chuckled, "I get we should head over to the dormitories to get our rooms. Maybe we might be roommates!"

"Hopefully. If not let's pray to any god that'll listen that we don't have a weird or creepy roommate." Hunk responded, turning right and head towards a large building. That has to be the dormitory building. I followed close behind trying to catch up to Hunk. I have no clue how he was walking faster then me, I am literally all legs.

"Okay but bro what if we are the weird roommates," I asked trying to respark our previous conversation. Hunk stopped in his tracks. I turned to look at his face and I saw was the hit blunt meme face. Then he just mouthed the word bro, the look of utter awe and confusion plastered across his face. I giggled and continued forward towards the dorms. Hunk snapped out of his trance and caught up with me in only a few strides. 

We entered the building with dozens of other students and parents. I was able to spot the place were we find out our rooms. Sadly, Hunk and I aren't roomies, but we are luckly only one dorm apart. We hiked up to rooms on the third floor as all the elevators were cramped as fuck. 

As we finally made it to hunks dorm, we bid a see ya later and I went to my room. I tried the door knob to see if maybe my roommate might be inside but they shut the door. The door opened and it opened up to a spacious but cluttered room. Boxes were almost everywhere scattered about as if the person just threw them in. I set my stuff down and took out my camera, I snapped a few quick shots of the room, moving around a bit to properly capture the messy essence of the room. Once I was satisfied with the photos, went back to grab my stuff from the door way and headed towards what seemed like the room that wasn't claimed. 

I opened the door to the room, hoping that my roommate wasn't in there, doing things. Thankfully no one was in the room. I set my stuff down and start to assess the room a bit more. The room its self was small, but I didn't mind. It kind of reminded me of home. I begin to unpack a bit more when I hear a voice come from outside my room. I peer out the door and see what looks like twins. One is taller than the other and a bit hotter in my opinion. 

"Alright Matt, all your shits here. Now if you need me, I'll be unpacking all my stuff. Bye," the shorter one said as they left. They must be the sassy twin. Matt ,aka the hot one, chuckled and turned around to take some of his stuff to his room. He picked up a box, started for his room. I then realized I look like creep just silently staring at him. 

"Uh, hi I'm Lance McClain, your new roommate," I called out trying to grab his attention. 

"Oh hi there. My name is Matthew Holt, or you can just call me Matt." Matt stuttered. He walked over to try and shake my hand but forgot to set his box down so it was kind of awkward for the both of us. 

"Oh shit uh fuck um lemme just, put this here, andddd there okay now I can properly give you a handshake," Matt said fumbling over the box. We shook hands and the just stood there, both of us not knowing what to do.

"Welllll, if you need me," I said breaking the awkward silence, " I'll just be unpacking my stuff now."

"Oh yeah same. I mean I'll be unpacking my stuff not your stuff because that would be weird. I think I'll just go before I make it even more awkward. Uh bye!" Matt rambled. He grabbed his box again, scurried to his room, and slammed the door behind him. I tried to hold back laugh until I heard a very loud "FUCK". Then I burst out laughing. What a mood.

I went back into my room to actually unpack. I got through two bags of stuff before I heard a knock at the door. I set down the bag I was holding and went to answer then door. ' It's most likely Hunk,' I thought,' He most likely wants help, or for me to help him.' But when I opened the door it was the mini Matt. They looked at me then at the room number then back at me. 

"Oh! So you must be Matt's roommate. I'm his young sister Katie, but you can call me Pidge. I just so happen to mix up my keys with Matt's so I'm just gonna grab'em and go." Pidge said in rush. She spotted her keys and replaced them with Matt's. Then she turned and left with a quick goodbye. I shrugged off the fast encounter and headed back into my room to finish unpacking my stuff. 

After about an hour my room was done to the point that I was satisfied. I knew that I could change later, but right now I was hungry. Guess who decide to only eat a small banana for breakfast at five am? This idiot. I grabbed my phone and asked he wanted to go get something to eat. 

Hunky dory - 1:36 pm 

Yeah, let me just grab my wallet and keys. I'll met you outside in 5

Lancey lance -1:36 pm

See ya soon

I grabbed my backpack from its hook along with my camera. As I was about to leave Matt popped his head out from some boxes. 

"Hey Lance," Matt called, " What'cha up to?"

"Well I'm going to get some lunch with a friend of mine. I would ask you but it looks like you're swamped with boxes, so I'll just get out of your swamp," I explained as I made my way out the door. Just I was shutting the door, I heard Matt scream, "WAS THAT A SHERK REFERENCE!" It totally was but I wouldn't let him know now. Hunk stood by his door with the most confused look on his face. 

"You know what, not gonna ask," he replied with.

"So how was your day," I asked.

"Great so far. My roommates pretty chill, I mean he hasn't really talked to me and he has a mullet but that's not the point. How are you?" Hunk answered.

" Starving."


End file.
